The fox and the hound 4: Vic & Zac's Revenge
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Prequel/sequel to the fox and the hound 3 time to set things right, Tod and Copper gets reborn as humans, but a strange boy approaches them and tells them about their past, now they are faced with a choice being a human, or back who they once were, and 2 wolves come back for revenge! minor sceans of violence


Tod and Copper were petrified for seventeen minutes until they said at the same time "How is that possible? You are me!?" Tod and Copper screamed like crazy at 'Liam and Foster who were ginning at them as if they were old lost friend.

"I think I can explain everything" I said "and it goes something like this."

Tod was holding onto the log that was hanging on the edge of the waterfall for dear life as the bear approached him with grate anger in his eyes, the claws raised up and hit the log! Tod, was falling, falling, falling.

Tod shot out of his bunk bed in deep panic. He had one of those dreams before, he stretched and grabbed his dream diary, he had been keeping it since he was 5 and he was now eleven. They include mostly of an old woman, a female fox, a band of singing stray dogs and mostly a hunting dog that was extremely nice to him but then he almost became his enemy. Then he relied something, it was already 7:30 am and he was late for the second day of middle school! Tod lived in an Orphanage, they sent him to a school near there and just yesterday he made a new friend who insists on calling himself 'Copper'.

Tod ran down stairs wolfed down a piece of toast with Jam and ran out grabbing his bike on the way, The way to school only took him the minimum of 9 minutes and one time took him seventeen minuets as the primary school is next to his new school.

I was watching him of course, I was thinking to myself, 'Yes today they must learn the truth and I think they will be surprised on what they will find out, after that I will offer them to go back into that world and become who they once were or stay as they are'

Meanwhile Copper was walking to school, he lived with a housekeeper (Slade( who is his guardian, Copper was an Orphan his parents died in an car crash when he was a baby and he got adopted by his uncle but he died 5 years later in a ferry accident. Copper met Tod only yesterday, they met when Copper's friend Chief was bulling him during lunch break. Copper stepped in to help only to be joining Tod who was glued on top of a log and Copper inside the log that was in the School garden. Since then they became friends, while glued to the log I guess they socialized a bit the conversation might go something like this:

"Well that didn't go well did it?" Said Tod

"Oh well it might be a while until someone notices we were missing and we will be out of here." Said Copper

"What is your'e name?"

"Tod. Yours?"

"Copper"

"what is your favorite animal?" Asked Copper

"Foxes." replied Tod

"Dogs"

They talked for fifteen minutes until Tod and Copper felt a vision, Tod saw a Dog, possibly a bloodhound while Copper saw a fox, both looked young and playful, the vision lasted five minutes, the last thing they saw in the vision was both of them playing in a pond.

I was watching them "No, now is too early to tell them the truth I need to organize the evidence, and the mold, while they become best friends and I will know when the time is right.

They eventually got out but they had to explain to all the teachers why they have bark stuck to their clothes, they became best friends ever since.

but when they arrived there was a sign on the school gate

 **CLOSED DUE TO MOLD**

"School is out!" screamed Tod as Copper approached

"So? What do you want to do today?" he asked

"Lets go get chips and go and see a film" said Tod

but while going to the chip shop an invisible force pulled them into an alley and as soon as they know it they were in my time machine

"Hello, Tod and Copper, I do apologize for my way of getting you here but there is something you really need to know about your past life, I know you are having strange visions and I am the only person that can tell you the truth."

I took out two files and showed it to them, it had the words written in red Tod and the other Copper, with two photos on each one, Tod's had a fox and a boy, while Copper had a hound and a boy.

"That is right, you were once animals, and I will prove it to you, lets start with this, I got some concert tickets, for us it starts today, we are seeing 'The singing Strays and they will be surprised to see you."

Later...

Cash and Dixie were the oldest member in the band, they finished performing in a theater in London, and they were in the hallway going to their dressing room when they saw three young boys and two of them looked oddly familiar,

Tod and Copper imedientley had the visions again showing them singing, getting a talent scout listen to them and a disaster in a fair, and that is when Tod and Copper remembers

"Who are you?" Asked Cash

"Hello Cash, do you remember me?" Said Copper

"And me Dixie?" Said Tod now grinning at them

"No, I can't really ring a bell." Said Cash but he was still staring at them

"We reincarnated, I guess" said Copper, then Cash and Dixie gasped at them in shock

"You! How? When?" They yelled then they fainted.

"That is the first evidence, now for the second, but first we have to get two more people." I said, then we left.

Lucy and Lisa were in the mall. They went there in glee after finding about the mold in the school when they gulped to see who we're approaching them, Tod and Copper who was with a strange boy around twelve. Lisa was in love with Tod while Lucy was in love with Copper, I know that Tod and Copper also loved their lover,

"Hello Lisa and Lucy. My name is Shermy, I am afraid you are going to have to come with me" I said

I then took out a remote and pushed the amber button and in a flash we were in my time machine

"This is my time machine, and I will show yore past life. Just before we go, Lucy in you're past life you were a fox and were married to Tod in his past life also a fox, same for you Lucy and Copper but a hound."

The words were barley out of my lips when the TV screen went on there was a fox walking on a log and a hound dog in the log

"This is how you met up in your past life." I said as they watched in awe

after a while I showed them everything, then I said to them "I am now offering you a chance, do you want to be an animal again? also if you are wondering what I am going to do with you I will fake your death, (after doing this) now..." I said as I took out four needles two red the other two brown. "Do you want to do this? And just an FYI you will be a kit/pup again and I will put you with yourself, now are you in or out?"

"Long story short Liam and Foster said yes when Lisa and Lucy said no, I gave them a pill that makes them age in this timeline and put then in the fox hole and barrel" I said to them, when we were finished everything went upside down in an instant, we heard a rumbling, Tod and Copper ran off and hid when our legs seemed to be paralsied when we were perplexed when Vic and Zac appeared out of nowhere!

"WELL THEN WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!?" yelled Vic giving an sly smirk, worst of all both were controlling a giant robot from 3773! "We got this and now we challenge you! we will some of these pups in different time periods and we shall we waiting for you in one of them where you will have 0% chance of surviving, we survived the ordeal in 1961. GOOD LUCK MR. TIME TRAVELER!" as they threw several mini time machines around each one of them as they set their time mashine to a date before I can yell a cry they were gone! all there was in their place was a pice of paper with a few words

'we also took Tod and Copper as a youth with one of your children, first stop is the space cruise the Galactic server that crashed on earth in 3754, and if you win we will fix all we done under yore supervision, but if you lose you will be faced with something you will never forget'

I immanently took a time bubble pill and shoved it down Tod and Copper's mouth

"They took you as a youth as well this preserves you in a time bubble, but we can't do this alone, Tod get Vixey, I will pick you up I will get support from Copper."

A few minutes later I was in the back yard of Slade, I know 1/2 of family tree and I was shocked to fined he was my 1 google great granduncle not only that but Widow Tweed's great, great nephew married Sade's great, great niece who gave birth to my (lost count) grandmother

But I need help even from Chief or Lucy and I would be very surprised to get help from my ancestors, I tried to look normal despite the fact my hands are a little bigger, my ears are two cm bigger than normal, my neck is a tiny bit longer, my t shirt said the '1000th anniversary of the Olympics set in Seattle, London, Vancouver and Hong Kong. (The UK won) and too many wearable gadgets to list, 84% of them are invisible

and of course as I expected Slade came bursting out of the blue!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE TRESPASSER AND THIEF OF MY DOGGGGGSSSSSS!" he yelled at me, he yelled so loud Widow Tweed came out to see what was going on, I smirked I whipped out my time machine keys and in less than a blink of an eye I was in the time machine that looked like a house with a giant computer in the front along with Copper, Lucy, Tod, Vixey, Slade and Widow Tweed.

Widow Tweed imminently hugged Tod while Slade, Chief and Lucy was confused

I took out my animal translator and said to Slade and Tweed

"Put this on it is an animal translator"

they did and I said, "My name is Shermy and I am a time traveler from 4045. We are the only people who can help, Copper and Tod's children has been kidnapper by wolves who stole one of my time machines and threatens to end the world if we loose this game."

The instinct I finished talking we were there, we ran down the pathway and we heard something we hated

"Like a moth to the flame, strait into our trap" In a flash we passed out

we woke up in a frost but I didn't know the time and the year and the children were there staring at us and out of the blue came Vic and Zac in a tank! We all began to run for our life as they cased us

"YOU HUMANS AND DOGS RUIN EVERYTHING FOR US! WHAT HAVE WE DONE WRONG EH? EH?" I looked behind me and I saw Slade and Tweed wert there "WE OUT THEM BACK TO THEIR TIME TO LET YOU KNOW! AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN TOOK YOUNG TOD AND COPPER, NOW TIME FOR REVENGE!" they cried we were running for our life we then heard water and we saw a giant waterfall "HA HA HA YOU ARE TRAPPED NOW!" screamed the wolves as they exited the tanks and I felt stupid, they were car tanks from 2017 and they dont even fire a bullet or shell and the 'robot suits' were solid holograms.

Copper and Tod growled at him, they growled back as they started to fight, everything happend very quickly they faught at the cliffs edge as I whipped out my gun and tried to aim at the wolves... I fired, It didnt hit Tod or Copper, but the bullet went through Vic and Zac at the same time, Vic and Zac turned to me as they looked with a dark face with sorrow as they fell down to the river

I sighed took out my time machine keys and as soon as they kew it they were in the present day (2016)

"I suppose this may be the last time we meet" I said to them, "And I think you know understand the dangers of time travel, I hope you can be freinds again." Then they left the time machne smiling at me as I went to a freeze period (where I can rest(2001)) but I found something I never saw under the bed was a note on a sheet of paper it was from my father I read the continence and my whole world turned upside down

A fortnight had passed since Tod and Copper and their children had time traveled. Tod and Copper were watching their kids play in a pond

"They remind me about us when we were young" Copper said

"That is because one of them IS us." Joked Tod

Just as he finished saying that a fox kit around in its youth appeared next to them

"Now this is getting awkward." I said slowly

My presence caught everybody by surprise

"SHERMEY?! what are you doing here? And what happened to you?" They yelled at the same time

"I think I should tell you my past that I knew and my real one,"

I was born in London in 4033, my father was an inventor, my mother died shortly after I was born, I am the only survivor of WW5, well it is more of a space war. Aliens nucked the Mars city's, my father is an inventor and he built time machines and when the war started he built an indistuctibal shelter, and he put all the animals on earth in it (too long to explain how) then one day when dad was out shopping and I was cleaning in the indistuctibal bunker, aliens dropped a Unulocktixizum bomb onto earth killing everyone except for me, I put all the animals onto separate rockets to a earth like planet and each rocket goes to their habitat. I then dedicated my life to the time machine and I never age because of it,

"But then I found a letter from my dad, he said that I once was a fox, he said that when his flying car crashed due to a faulty wing he was the only survivor while his wife and kids died, so he used his time machine to get an animal to turn into a human and he got a fox that was almost killed by a wolf. He turned it into a baby boy. And one more thing" I said to Tod smiling "I got my past life memories and I have never forgotten my sons face. (And you can figure out the rest(I took a pill that made me a shapeshifter))"

Tod stared at me "dad?"

I hugged by past life son and stepped back,

In a flash I got back to human form

"Not only that but I am also a shapeshifter and I am still ageless and still got my time machine."

That was when Vixey and Lucy appeared they have been becoming friends as well

"as well as my niece," I said to them smiling to Vixey as Vixey and Lucy looked lost in a maze

I shifted back to a fox and went to play with the kids as Tod and Copper were explain everything to their wife, I now finally have a home.

The end?


End file.
